


Late Nights, Early Mornings

by FlamingSquid



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingSquid/pseuds/FlamingSquid
Summary: Persephone heads out for a drink with a few friends, and feels a little guilty leaving her girlfriend at home
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Late Nights, Early Mornings

While she was normally a morning person, Persephone could only feel annoyance when her eyes began to open as she stirred from her sleep, her head pulsating with painful thuds; clear signs of a hangover. Despite what many people think of Oni and their higher alcohol tolerance, they suffer from hangovers in the same manner, sometimes even worse, and she was experiencing the latter first-hand for the first time in a while after spending the night drinking with friends. It was an average Friday the day before; she and Olivia finished work around the same time and didn’t really have any plans for the night ahead when she got a call from some friends she had known from high school asking if she wanted to join them for drinks. Not wanting to go out drinking, Olivia chose to stay home in their shared flat; while Persephone felt some hesitance in going out without her girlfriend, the short redhead told her she’d be fine on her own, that she didn’t want to stop her from going out and enjoying herself.

The night had started with a few casual drinks in a bar the group frequented in the past, this soon devolved into more and more drinks until everyone was generally wasted (except for Marcus, Medusa pretty much never get drunk to his disappointment). While the purple-skinned Oni told herself it was to be social, she did feel some guilt leaving Olivia at home by herself, and of course, her answer to this guilt as the healthy option of more alcohol. Marcus, always the assigned driver for these types of nights, dropped her off home sometime near 2am, the large woman stumbling her way out his car and into the apartment complex, opting for the elevator rather than walk up the dozen of stair flights in her condition. Her leather jacket was practically soaked from the rain outside, and her jeans were stained with spilled cocktails; it was a miracle Oni didn’t mind the cold else she’d be shivering at this point.

With a few failed attempts at jamming her keys into the door she all but stumbled into the flat, catching her shoulder on a wall for balance. It took more effort than she’d care to admit slipping off the black boots; being drunk doesn’t exactly help with your coordination. Seeing that her girlfriend must have already turned in for the night, her large form flopped onto the couch, arms extended to both ends and her head hanging back in thought; does she risk slipping into their bed and possibly waking Olivia, or crash on the couch for the night. Guilt till lingering in her mind from earlier that night, she opted for the couch, not wanting to annoy her girlfriend any further than she thought she had. The thought of cushions or a blanket all but disappeared as she arched her back and nestled into the soft material, her head nodding forward to make sure her horns don’t stick into the armrest (she was rather proficient at crashing on couches, so this was almost a reflex for her at this point).

All these memories came back to her in short flashes, each followed by a pounding pain in the back of her skull, driving her from her groggy state to the kitchen in search for some painkillers and orange juice, truly the best hangover cure in her eyes, though her friends often suggested coffee, knowing full well that she hated the taste of the stuff. The carton made a few sloshes, indicating that not much was left within and not wanting to waste a glass, or more likely, to lazy to use one, she decided to chug the thing straight, throwing the discarded container into a green crate to her side. Not wanting to wake her human partner, nor leave the flat in search of something to do, she reached for the TV remote, flicking through Netflix until she landed on a food documentary; most times she didn’t even like the food shown, she just wanted some white noise in the background. Upon moving her arm, she realised she was still in her outfit from the night before, albeit a bit more creased than it was when she left the flat, and moist in a few patches where she remembered spilling her drink on herself when laughing at one of Serena’s jokes.

It was at this point she looked to her right at the open door to the shared bedroom of the pair, seeing a small speck of ginger hair slowly move as Olivia tossed in her sleep. It was still early morning after all, nearing almost 8am, and the Mulberry-skinned Oni knew how bad her lover was with mornings, especially over the weekend. During the week, she would be fine waking at 7am in time for her job as chef when needed (albeit with some effort), but the weekend was sort of her recharge period; often sleeping in till noon, eating leftovers and going for short walks, it was sort of her way of relaxing after her week of work. Even Persephone, whose job was quite physically tiring, didn’t seem as pressured as her partners’; 9am to 5pm each day, sometimes with overtime and often coming home tired and stressed from handling customers or the occasional slip-up from her or a colleague. In truth, Persephone found it amazing how such a small body could go through all that effort on a near daily basis, then find the energy to visit the gym every-so-often (which she was entirely grateful for as that’s how they originally met). Seeing the light from the beaming sun start to spread across their bedroom from where she was sat, the Oni made her way inside to close the curtains and allow Olivia some more rest without the light waking her up.

While she isn’t the quietest person in the world, she made an effort to make as little noise as possible when making her way across the room to the window that overlooked their shared bed, extending her right arm to the furthest curtain to lessen the amount of steps she needed to take in the room, each brought its own risk in waking the sleeping woman. Seeing the light lessened through the closed grey curtains, she attempted to stealthily make her way back to the open door into the living room, where the quite murmurs of the TV could still be heard from where she stood, well, more hunched at this point as she thought it would help her remain undetected, though this didn’t prove useful at all. As she turned her head away from the white sheets and ginger hair emerging from them toward the open door, she could start to hear louder movement from beneath the sheets, followed by a quiet, croaky voice.

 _“Seph, is that you?”_ asked the voice from beneath the ivory sheets, the head of Olivia slowly appearing and her blue eyes popping above them. _“Yeah, it’s me Liv. Go back to sleep, its still pretty early and you need the rest”_ the Oni spoke in a hushed tone, not wanting to fully wake her girlfriend from her half-asleep state. _“Hmmm, when did you get back?”_ the small human asked as she began to manoeuvre her body closer to the bed’s edge, her eyes still half-closed and body fully covered by the bedding. _“A few hours ago, I kinda crashed on the couch, I didn’t wanna wake you”_ , while she was being honest, she wasn’t being entirely truthful; for the most part she didn’t want to join her lover in bed after coming back because she still feared she would be upset she “chose” hanging out with her friends over spending time with her girlfriend. _“Silly horns, come to bed, I miss my girlfriend”_ Olivia trailed off as she reached out with her arm, still covered by the white sheets. Persephone, somewhat dazed after hearing her girlfriend call her by the old nickname she used for her, was still anxious to adhere to the request, still under the idea she had upset the small redhead.

After a few silent moments, Olivia moved onto her stomach and raised herself up with her arms and curling her head to the right to face her Oni partner with dazed vision; “Babe, don’t make me beg”, accompanied by a somewhat sullen look more akin to “puppy-dog eyes”. At this instant, the tall woman’s doubts all but melted away with seeing this expression. _“Y-yeah, one second Liv”_ , she spoke in a near-stammering voice, trying to keep her cool in-front of her partner who didn’t notice the Oni’s cheeks become a stark violet to her normally light-purple skin. Slowly stripping herself of her creased leather jacket and jeans, she moved into the snow-coloured sheets beside her girlfriend, who all but began to nestle into her neck and embrace her as she covered herself on the sheets. _“Mmmm, you’re so warm. I love my girlfriend cushion”_ she murmured into the Oni’s neck as she fell neck into a deep sleep. Persephone wasn’t even remotely tired at this point, but her cute human girlfriend embracing her, the curtains blocking out the bright lights, and the blankets keeping in a toasty warmth, she soon found herself drifting into a short sleep as well following after her girlfriend beside her. Saturdays were often lie-in days for the pair.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo it's been a while since I've posted anything - I'm getting into dissertation stuff so not exactly much spare time now but kinda helps me de-stress by writing up stuff like this. Decided to start posting them again, hopefully I can make this a bi-weekly thing. Feel free to comment any bits you like / feel could be improved!


End file.
